The present invention relates generally to organizing a cord. More particularly, relating to organizing and storing a coiled cord, such as an electrical extension cord so that the cord does not become entangled.
Storing or handling cords, such as electrical cords can be a tedious and frustrating task. This is especially true when the cord is of great length and must be coiled to facilitate the transport, handling or storing of the cord. Typically, the cord is coiled into many loops and then bundled together by either attaching a tie wrap or the like or even by wrapping one end of the cord about a mid point of the coil in an attempt to secure the coil and prevent unraveling. The mere looping of the cord into a coil itself presents a challenge of trying to coil the cord without overlapping and crisscrossing successive loops that can result in entanglement of the cord and present a tedious task of detangling the cord before use. In addition, the loops of coiled cords tend to migrate together with out restraint, which often results in entanglement of the cord.
In addition to the challenges presented in coiling a cord and retaining the cord in a coiled configuration, challenges are presented in maintaining the ends of the cords free from damage and entanglement with the coil. Quite frequently, the ends of a cord will become damaged in transport, handling or storage because the ends are not restrained from free movement resulting in the ends becoming damaged from colliding with objects. To prevent damage to the ends resulting from the ends being free of restraint is has become a common practice to interweave the ends of the cord through the loops of the coiled cord to restrain the movement of the ends. While this had been proven to be effective in minimizing damaged cord ends, the interweaving of the ends into the coil leads to entanglement of the coiled cord.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cord organizer and method of using the same that can be used for aiding in the act of coiling a loose cord for maintaining a cord in a coiled configuration and free from entanglement, and for restraining free movement of the ends of the cord. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the cord organizer and method of using the same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing for a cord organizer that facilitates easy coiling of a cord, maintains the cord in a coiled configuration and prevents damage to the ends of the cord.